The Prince of Halloween
by Hittocere
Summary: Himura Kenshin is one of the strongest of the Patriots, and even Saitou comments that he may very well be a demon in human form. Well maybe he wasn't so far off... Starts prior to Samurai X: Trust & Betrayal
1. New Beginnings

Summary: Himura Kenshin is one of the strongest of the Patriots, and even Saitou comments a demon in human form. Well maybe he wasn't so far off... Starts prior to Samurai X: Trust (& Betrayal)

Disclaimer: I'm sure that with this Kenshin's going to have some OOC occuring, but I'm not sure how serious it's going to be.

I do have a certain amount of the storyline following canon, but I noticed there are a few places that will not be even close...

If you know who Tomoe Yukishiro is her entrance will not be following Canon, as for the rest of series that has yet to be determined.

Edited edition- 2/19/11 This starts from before even Hiko's appearance in the series.

* * *

- the beginning-

Autumn light danced feverishly around them, as they waited for the precious strands of gold to dissipate into soft silver. His makeshift parents found themselves waiting rather impatiently for once in their lives, for their young charge refused to come inside. He was much too engrossed with the sun and its morning dwellers, he watched them slowly travel home as the last vistages of sunlight danced across his cheeks leaving a small trail of pink.

"Shinta Chan, you can't just leave us hanging like that. You know when we get excited its impossible for us to travel in the warmth of the sun," his new mother scolded him lightly. The small boy smiled lightly nodding, his new father standing from the door frame observing from a distance, "so did you meet anyone today?" She was cheery, as if his presence demanded that of her. In a way it had, the way he had shown up blood stained silver hair on the shoreline one night, his mystifying amber eyes slowly dying to light indigo.

"Yes, indeed I did. They reminded me of someone, like an older brother, but he turned out to be from Wa. So perhaps he is not," his words might have puzzled them, had they not known he wasn't from Japan originally. They had taught him Japanese for the last several years, but he still retained parts of another base language. They assumed it was Chinese for all the strange pronunciations in the process, he had given in on a lot on these foreign ideas.

"An Oniisan from Nihon instead of Chugoku? How very interesting for you then Shinta Chan," she smiled still despite the strange news. She turned the strange child to face her, noticing his slight turmoil at the subject, "shall we visit them with a warning Shinta Chan? So that they be persuaded to leave you alone?" The small child shook his head, he had lived long enough in Wa to know that this couple would fight to keep him away from those who hunted him.

"Shinta you should be more careful, you know we are of no protection when you do such things. Shinta?" he was looking at him from the doorway still, "your blood is thick with that of the Imperials. You should stay lying low for a few more years, you know how dangerous those hunters are that still seek you out." Shinta frowned, he looked at the woman holding his shoulders and moved her hands away softly.

"Daijoubu, I am not so reckless as to go looking for trouble," he responded lightly, "I am sorry for worrying both of you." He cocked his head sideways and walked inside past his 'father'. The man simply nodded and let him pass by to his room. He looked at his wife of several hundred years, she frowned only slightly as the young man passed. They waited until his footsteps vanished to finish their earlier conversation.

"Do you think the Paladins will be enough of a distraction? So that the Chogoku-jin bounty hunters finally leave him alone. Even so, he will probably be considered one of us anyways. After all he's been staying here certainly long enough without aging the Paladins will certainly think so," the man with dark aristocratic features, and his pale wife exchanged glances.

"Felix, certainly there has to be a better way than them chasing him to ends of the earth," the blonde haired woman frowned. Her fair phantom hair swaying in the pale moonlight of eternal night. Her companion, whom she shared her blood and life with for many centuries now, held her gently against his chest. Despite they would never feel warmth, they could still feel comfort from each other's being there.

"Anata, you shouldn't be so worried about him. He is the Imperial Prince, the one who might be able to kill off all those annoying Paladins," Felix whispered softly through her hair, she breathed lightly watching the city settle.

"We should do something to help him, do you think perhaps he will be able to?" she looked over at him softly. He murmured softly in response, it sounded as if he said that 'perhaps' like a soft sleep response. Shinta was indeed worthy of being chased after, blood that could absorb the abnormal properties of any other type. In short any other creature he came across he could take in their attributes and make them his own.


	2. Away from Authority

Edited version- 2/19/11

* * *

Later on ~on his own with proper Japanese this time. ~

Shinta had been with Sophitia and Felix for a long time, long enough to learn his new culture and understand just was so truly unique about his new country. He learned more than he could ever have anticipated from this new country about his own unique bloodline. He refused to acknowledge it, he would not return after the treatment he had received from his own family. He didn't care what happened as a result, he would never return.

He had engraved every reason why he would never do such a thing into the very fiber of his being, and he would allow himself to forget the cruelty that had been shown to him. His old family from the continent would not find him, and they would pay if they ever came for him. He would not allow himself to be put in that situation again. Imperial command or not, he would not be trapped in such a way without a fight.

Shinta journeyed around his new homeland, it was quiet and offered a break from his dreary prison on land. While he had little to do he still had his fears to conquer, he was becoming quite paranoid in his years. Most children did not look over their shoulders for spys, he simply did not trust anyone but Sophitia and her husband. They were almost more paranoid than him, if that was somehow possible.

He walked along the shore, he would have to check on Chugoku again soon. He had sensed the Samurai's unease here and wondered what had become of his homeland. He would return only to look about, he would not linger, perhaps he would wait until he had some backup to do so…

* * *

Ashita ~After lying low and forgetting about Sophitia and Felix for the millionth time~

"Shinta, Nigeru!" that was all she could say as one of the bandits came after her as well. Blonde spider webs flickered through his mind, then red splattered across his face. He became so traumatized that he forgot where he was, all he saw was blood, he curled in a ball and hid behind the two remaining girls. That was until they were slaughtered as well, Shinta froze. The men before them were much bigger than he was, but he had not fought in such a long time… He also did not have a weapon, could he manage to save his own life on these terms?

Yes, apparently was the answer, he had taken one of the bandit's swords and knocked them away. It was heavy in his hands, but he paid it no attention as he still had several threats to deal with. The men eyed him wearily, they hadn't expected a fight from a child of his size, and Shinta was not going to provide them with an opening. He could only remember basic patterns from his earliest memories with his brother.

He swung once, catching the first off guard as he smashed through the other blade, kicked off the man's stomach to free his weapon and swung at the next one. The next bandit dodged his swing, his strike might have been more successful had Shinta not been almost two feet shorter than most men. The boy ducked below the blade and ran through his legs, slicing through his knees as he went. The bandit cursed loudly as the boy jumped back out of reach. Shinta couldn't stop here, he launched at the next foe, his hit was sloppy and far from perfect. He had managed to knock out himself out in the process, or so he thought.

He had sliced through the man's gut spraying himself with blood in the process, the effect was more or less the same as the last time he done it. Shinta fainted at the feel of blood spraying all over him. He had tapped into something that he had locked away centuries ago, power. Power that many sought and few had, even less knew what to do with such power.

When Seijiro Hiko the XIII stumbled upon this scene he could feel the ripples of power ripping through the air. He hadn't been fast enough to the save anyone, but he did realize that the child drenched in blood was the only survivor. He took up the limp body in his arms and took him away from that place, he would return later to bury the dead, for no one should have to stumble upon that scene in the early morning.

He took pity on this child that was forced to take another's life at such a young age. It was a pity that such a thing was so common, but there was nothing to be done about it. Such was the result of bloody conflicts, they took the innocence of everything, including innocent little idiot apprentices. Hiko thought about it, it was a fairly sound idea, the boy would need to be trained to handle and improve the talent he likely already possessed.

The Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu master sighed, he had no idea if such a boy would accept his offer. He didn't know why, but the boy made brought out his superstitious side. Dark chi surrounded the boy, lots of dark chi, if he didn't know better he would say the kid was possessed. A simple conversation would answer that question.

A small boy with the darkness of a thousand, abandoned and asleep in a field of death, stumbled upon the lone survivor and the massacre in the odd hours of the night. The boy's body seemed to draw in all the chaos, all the bloodshed, and all the violence. It seemed to make the world just fade away, Hiko could sense great power around him. Among the power was childish innocence, an overwhelming presence of understanding despite his appearance. The swords master wasn't sure if he was more disturbed by that chi, or by the way his hair had taken a dark crimson stain.


	3. Meet Your Sensei

2/19/2011 edit

* * *

Later ~What could only seem like a hangover is really a stasis~ Hiko greets Shinta

Shinta's eyes slowly rolled back into place as the first streams of morning light caressed his skin. He felt… clean? His hair was pulled back out of his face, and the mud stains that had seemed endless on his hands were gone. He sat up, displacing a thick blanket that had been placed over him at sometime during the night. Then his senses kicked up, he felt someone staring at him. He feverishly looked around to discover the source. A giant man sat in the corner with a sake bottle tipped to his lips. He watched curiously, bringing the bottle down slowly he wiped the residual liquor off his lips.

"So you're finally awake. It's been three days, I almost thought you were comatose or something," the man stood up dusting off his pants lightly, "I will go make us some breakfast then, be outside in ten minutes." Shinta stared dumbly at the door for five of those ten minutes before moving to his feet. No injuries, slight discomfort in some joints… probably from sleeping to long, or lack of movement all together he concluded. Shinta sighed to himself, he the last thing he remembered was an attack on the slavers, nothing else. He had no idea what was going on.

He stepped outside the small hut to see a kiln, and the tall swordsman bent over it. Something was in his hand, but Shinta couldn't make out what it was. He was far too short to see around the man's obscenely large billowing cloak. He coughed into his hand bringing the man's eyes to rest on him again. He looked uneasy… Shinta cocked his head to the side looking around.

"Where am I?" Shinta asked confused. He wondered vaguely if he had been sold to someone during the time absent in his memory. The massive man said nothing stoking the kiln fire lightly, Shinta looked more at his surroundings again leaning slightly against the hut frame. It vaguely occurred to him that nothing within the vicinity looked valuable, in fact it looked more like a vagabond's new settlement if he had to guess. The only thing proving him dead wrong was the well built kiln.

"You are in my care, which happens to be far to close to Kyoto for my liking. I suppose you wish to know what happened to your parents?" the swordsman asked. Shinta supposed he was referring to the slavers, and nodded slightly, "they're all dead, you were the only survivor of a bandit attack. After ensuring their corpses were buried adequately I brought you here. Where you slept for three days, that is the extent of my knowledge of your situation." Shinta brought a hand to his chin. He hadn't dared to consider he was free and just in someone's temporary care for now. He smiled slightly sitting on the log in front of the kiln. The man looked at him slightly confused.

"Well I can't say that's much of a disappointment in some aspects. I'll miss the girls, but not those slavers," Shinta rubbed his arms and suddenly found a cloak around his person, "my parents have been dead for longer than I can remember. My guardians let me leave and I was almost immediately picked up by those slavers. Not that it was my intention…" Shinta sighed pulling the cloak closer around him.

"Unfortunate is what that is boy, so do you have any plans now that you're free again?" the swordsman asked looking at the red head as he stared into the flames lazily. The boy shrugged glancing one eye his direction. "Why not stay here and train in swordsmanship? I am in need of a worthy apprentice…" Shinta smiled lightly, and shook his head passing the cloak back to the swordsman.

"No thanks…" Shinta bowed crimson bangs blocking his expression for a moment, "I don't really think learning the sword will help me in my journey. After all my goal is to save people, not kill them…" Shinta was about to walk away when he felt the swordsman's hand on his shoulder.

"Reconsider, if only for this reason. The sword style I would teach you, Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu is not just swordsmanship. It is a fast paced dance that is not to be outmatched, striking faster than normal eyes can track it will allow you to defend whomever you need to without the worry of defeat. I can tell you, no style can match it in Japan," the swordsman explained. Shinta watched his eyes cautiously, and listened to his speech keeping his eye on the billowing edge of the cloak. He removed the hand from his shoulder gently. "It would make me feel a lot better if you weren't wandering around on your own without some form of defense."

"Very well, if you insist, I shall remain as your new pupil in the art of the sword," Shinta sat on his knees suddenly, "may I ask the name of my new master?"

"Seijiro Hiko the XII, although Sensei is what you will be calling me from now on," the giant man made Shinta feel rather comfortable in this chaotic time, "so what is your name my apprentice?" Shinta looked up at the man then back down at the fire, he had many memories of many names, including some he was quite sure he would have rather forgotten.

"I am known as Shinta here, in other parts of the world… I wish not to remember those names," Shinta nodded to himself reaffirming the thought that had crossed his mind, "I do not believe many would quiver at such a name, they would perhaps mistake my features and name as a woman's. I am more than ready to discard it." Hiko frowned looking at the boy, the child was strangely wise on that, and he was finding it hard to disagree with the boy's logic.

"Then Shinta it is no longer, what about Kenshin? Do you find that appropriate my pupil?" the big man asked. The boy who was most certainly not a child nodded. "Then Himura Kenshin you are from this point onward."

* * *

So there are canon events taking place, if there are any questions about whats going on, or if I have forgotten something majorly important to the story line feel free to drop a review.


	4. Hidden Troubles

Edited Repost 2/19/2011

* * *

Later~ After many centuries of refusing to age Shinta's body and mind finally agree, some maturity should be allowed to shine through on the surface. Hiko is surprised by his pupil.~

"Shishou, you shouldn't stay out this late by yourself. War looms ever closer with all the fires approaching the mountain," Kenshin sat on a rock staring up at the night sky. It was his attempt to give his master some privacy, although after all the fights and training privacy just turned out to be a blind eye to the other during bathing sessions. "Kyoto blazes brightly tonight, I wonder how much longer it will be until this madness reaches our quiet mountain yet again." Kenshin's thoughts were stilled as he was splashed rather suddenly with ice cold water. His eyes blazed as he locked orbs with his master who was of course sipping sake.

"Baka deshi, even if it reaches here you and I both know it won't last long. Ancient creatures run rampant in these mountains. Not to mention us, we'd tire of it quickly again," Hiko mused watching the blaze on the edge of the horizon skeptically. He had yet to see the full powers his young looking apprentice actually held bound to him, he aged only when he deemed it necessary. After what seemed like a century he was presently looking about fourteen.

"You are right about those creatures, although they seem more frightened of me than you. Which of course is most peculiar in any case, is it not?" Kenshin shook the water off then sat back down upon the stone, "I've been feeling an uneasiness among them as of late though. It seems there has been a shift in power, perhaps one of them will tell us what's going on?" The creatures that lived on this mountain were most interesting as all things went. Hiko and Himura were considered the village oddities of course, living as what most would consider the liaisons between the humans and mythical creatures of the night.

"Samurai of Mitsurugi, your assistance is required!" thinking of the devils of course brought them to appear. "The madness below must come to an end, the entirety of the Methuselah population is in utter chaos!" Kenshin raised an eyebrow, he of course was more familiar with the other side then Hiko. Having originally possibly been one he had learned after many strange circumstances that occurred. As long as he was in fair temperament he was fine, but if his anger flared in the light of day he often found himself burning harshly under the mid sun. While on other days he was not affected at all no matter how little the clothing he was wearing (if any at all) or bright the strange orb in the sky was.

"Why would you say that? I had heard that the counts had all matters under control," Kenshin countered, then he saw the grave expression and understood, "oh. So that's what this new war is about…" Hiko was of course baffled by the utter lack of clarification.

"The power struggle will continue until either a new count emerges or the fabled Imperial Prince takes control," the lesser demonic creature clarified, "no one knows what to do, so they started fighting and splitting up the land. What you see in Kyoto over yonder is somewhat unrelated, however amongst us here we believe that is the canines' doing." Kenshin grabbed his sword, looking down at the demonic being before him, it was certainly no different on the outside than the normal humans he had met. The key difference was the scent and power creeping around the being, most demons did not seek trouble. Canines were a whole different story.

"We are neither, so perhaps you could better point out how we could help the situation?" Hiko asked clearly still unaware of the nature of what was going on, "the counts are dead by your statement, but neither me nor the boy are anything special to your kind." Kenshin turned fighting the urge to smirk at his swords master, oh he was special, no doubt about that. Kenshin merely pulled his layers tighter preparing to leave once the demon enlightened his master to his oh so disturbing secret.

"You might not be, but he is…" the demon was pointing at him with a loss of words, "his scent carries remnants of the fair counts and something else. Something far older, something much more… powerful." Kenshin turned eyes blazing settling on Hiko, he had understood all to well what the statement meant.

"In essence I was someone before I came to study under you, but I am that person no more. My memories from that time are all but bubbles. Every time one is grasped too tightly it vanishes," Kenshin stared long and hard at his master, "I thank you for you training thus far, and I will return when I am able my Shishou. It seems however that my ignorance of the situation can't be helped, I have been called to interfere before this chaos infects anywhere else. I hope to return to your side one day and complete my training, until that day I must bid you a fond farewell." Kenshin bowed deeply then followed the demonic creature towards the camp of one the human factions.

"You will be able to stop it from within this group, there is one here who would protect you when you chose to reveal your secrets. He is the one called Katsura Kogoro," the creature explained, "you should be recruited immediately for your skills as a swordsman. The Mitsurugi style will draw out Katsura, and you will have to move on from their on your own." Kenshin nodded, he barely looked fourteen if he recalled correctly. He wasn't about to tell anyone just how old he figured he was, but he knew that speaking his former tongue in front of Hiko had certainly confused the man.

Kenshin did not have to wait long in the Kiheitai for Katsura Kogoro's appearance. Many whispered about the man, and Kenshin found himself drawn into all the political nonsense far too easy. He feigned innocence and immaturity easily enough that Katsura had fallen to speaking at him as if he would break by merely killing one human being or something. He'd hate to break the news to him that he had been far younger when that first kill had occurred, and it was indeed something that had shaken him to his core. If only for the drastic change in everyone else when he had.

Himura Kenshin was no scared child, he was the strangest entity in Japan and the strongest he daresay given his background. No, Hiko did not exactly know why he was being called upon, but Kenshin knew the words Imperial Prince and he wanted no part of it. He wanted the situation resolved before 'They' would be called in to investigate the rumors. Katsura treated him like the child he appeared to be, and Kenshin couldn't help but be thankful his body knew how to react on auto pilot. He was far to bored to pay any attention, so his mouth automatically answered and his actions followed the proper ideas for a fourteen year old.

"Welcome to the Choshu Himura Kenshin," Katsura offered a hand to him. Sensing this was significant, Kenshin smiled and took the offered hand, "may your strength help us end this war." Kenshin inwardly smirked, this man had no idea just what he was planning to make happen from within his ranks. Instead of the smirk, Kenshin settled on a very childish smile on the outside.

"I hope so to Katsura Sama," his voice answered in that very childish high pitch, and Katsura smiled back. Although his was quite a worn one…


	5. Assignments

Edit posted 2/19/2011

* * *

Later~Choshu later on~

Kenshin sat watching the whole scene unfold, it was rather amusing to watch Katsura's new found uneasiness. He had finally heard about Kenshin's little… 'side trips' as he had decided upon calling them. Katsura did not know he was responsible, but he was now fairly concerned about a widely unknown factor of the war. He was fighting werewolves, and he had scant against them. All he knew was that only Himura Kenshin could face off against them, but he would never allow him to be found out. As the Battosai he had committed quite a few murders, in fact he had to admit he had left the largest body trail in the group.

Katsura had yet to suspect that the young man himself was supernatural, so that was well. He did however have a rather prominent issue he was facing, how to feed now that his senses were coming back without gathering enough power to let the canines find him. That or leaving a scent for them to follow, he had often resulted in some pretty interesting techniques to keep them off his trail. More often than not however he had to cut off their noses for they would get to close.

Katsura was just given some rather shocking news it seemed. Time to make an appearance and see if he could make himself useful anytime soon, after all he was the best of the Choshu assassins and he made that quite clear. Katsura had mistaken his newly showing coldness as his growing used to the situation, when in truth he was preparing Katsura for the realization he wasn't quite as young as the Choshu leader had assumed.

"Something wrong Katsura?"he asked feigning concern. It was amusing to watch the expressions play across the man's face. While the man was nice, Kenshin still didn't trust him as far as his secrets went yet, the man had too many burdens to bear at the moment. It was also becoming clear he was only receiving more.

"It's nothing Himura, nothing that you can't take care of with a few nights of assignments," Katsura looked into the small garden with weary eyes. He had taken whatever news it was in good stride, but it certainly didn't seem to be nothing. "The Wolves of Mibu are back in town, their numbers are up, and quite a few of your next targets have hired them as escorts it seems. I've had to reconfigure about sixty assignments since not all of our men are accustomed to dealing with such targets discretely." Kenshin would have snorted, had it not taken back some of the process he was making on distancing himself from the others.

"The wrath of heaven shall fall upon the heads that oppose us and all that… Right? I suppose I should count myself lucky I don't have to socialize in order to get along, just act menacing and such," Kenshin fingered the hilt of his blade lightly, "give me as many as it takes to end the war Katsura. I will cut you a path to the end, and I will without hesitation." Kenshin had turned at this point and was about to walk away when Katsura's hand came down on his shoulder. He peeked over his should with a cautious glance.

"Thank you Himura, I needed to hear that," Katsura whispered, "I'll have the assignments given to you immediately." Katsura's hand left his shoulder, and heavy footsteps sounded in the direction heading away from red head. Kenshin walked very slowly showing his uncommon grace as he tried not to jump in excitement at the idea of assignments. Assignments meant he could leave, and that meant he could scout the town to find out more about the Canine turf war that was going on.

He had long suspected that some of the Shinsengumi were Canines, but he had yet to find true evidence on the matter. What Katsura was about to assign him was promising for finding out more. What better way to investigate something quietly than to have a corresponding assignment? He could not think of a more opportune way of taking care of the matter. He would prepare for the assignments, carry them out, scout for his own records, and finally he would establish some rules for them to follow.


	6. Moonlight Beauty & Wolves

~IMPORTANT NOTE~ 2/19/2011 Post: For those of you who have this story on alert you will notice two things. This is a lot further back in the story than where the original version was, and two hopefully its not nearly so boring. I would advise starting again at chapter one before reading through the next segments, because a lot of it is completely different. Sorry about that. _Hittocere_

Warning! Saitou is OOC! Oh, and Rin is just some random character that's based loosely off Len Kagamine, I just liked Rin's name better. So I own nothing of course related to any of them, not even the ensuing chaos... Enjoy.

Last time in Prince:

* * *

"Thank you Himura, I needed to hear that," Katsura whispered, "I'll have the assignments given to you immediately." Katsura's hand left his shoulder, and heavy footsteps sounded in the direction heading away from red head. Kenshin walked very slowly showing his uncommon grace as he tried not to jump in excitement at the idea of assignments. Assignments meant he could leave, and that meant he could scout the town to find out more about the Canine turf war that was going on.

He had long suspected that some of the Shinsengumi were Canines, but he had yet to find true evidence on the matter. What Katsura was about to assign him was promising for finding out more. What better way to investigate something quietly than to have a corresponding assignment? He could not think of a more opportune way of taking care of the matter. He would prepare for the assignments, carry them out, scout for his own records, and finally he would establish some rules for them to follow.

* * *

Later ~nightfall after the first extra assignment~

Kenshin was sitting on the roof of a building somewhat inconspicuously, however he was attracting attention at this point. The type he needed in order to work on his own work. Having fed well his power was spilling out in attempt to be a little more discrete, he watched as the night lurkers shot him odd looks as they passed by. There were a few he recognized, most were unfamiliar, a few Shinsengumi even looked up his way with an approving nod.

He also noticed a stark white figure moving about, he had noticed the smell first white plums. The girl had appeared recently and seemed to enjoy night walks. Since she was unarmed and tended to brighten the night for some they kept the more foul men away from her and left her peacefully alone. Kenshin himself had found her staring at him once, she was nothing short of gorgeous. Not the type of girl he would get involved in the true nightlife business.

"You seem distracted tonight, something the matter?" that was one of the Choshu men, whom happened to be a creature of the night. He proved an interesting source of information, he also suggested these little night ventures. "You seem troubled as well, are the wolves acting up again?" He let out the breath he was holding turning to look at the younger vampire.

"Nothing to serious, just our mysterious moon maiden. Yue san, kirei na… What have you uncovered this night Rin san," Kenshin asked following the white cloaked woman with his eyes, "has there been any word on the power struggle?" Rin followed his line of sight, frowning slightly at the woman.

"Its been confirmed, the counts left a successor. The wolves can smell whomever it is, they say they are in Kyoto watching our every movement. They wonder why he or she hasn't taken up the reins yet," Rin seemed rather interested in the whole power struggle between the night creatures. Kenshin usually let the more social man investigate since he was supposed to stay out of sight. "Strange thing is, the wolves seem to think he is amongst us, I have seen no evidence of anyone with anywhere near the required amount of power to control our races." Kenshin barely held back the smirk threatening to grace his lips.

Of course there was no evidence, he worked damn hard to keep it that way. He had no interest in taking up Sophitia or Felix's titles, however if he didn't Japan would be over run by things more foul than Hiko could have produced for his ghost stories. Werewolves didn't even come close to the things that plagued his nightmares, no his were cages. Cages where he was loved then treated as trash, worshipped trash no less! Kenshin had to bite back the sneer that almost graced his features.

"Of course not, whomever it is doesn't want to be found. I can understand why no one would want to lead them," Kenshin jabbed a finger in the Wolves' general direction, "would you want to take over this mess Rin san?" The other man shook his head, watching the wolves run about on their errands. "When the heir shows himself the world will fall on his shoulders, I pity the soul that ends up in charge of our sorry lot." Rin nodded in agreement, he knew all too well that secrets were gold about this sort of thing. He didn't really understand a whole lot about the red head, but he did understand his unease.

"A sorry lot indeed, getting involved with a bunch of idiots like us. Isn't it some sort of taboo to get involved in the human wars? I feel bad for the heir, he's going to have a lot to explain to the rest of the Counts," Rin mumbled sadly, "you did know that there are more Counts right? I know you don't know a whole lot about the system, but you do know that much right?" Kenshin nodded, he knew some information on it, a lot more than most people would figure.

"The foreign Counts of the western countries, they tend to transfer power more often than our own countries due to the interference of the religious influences in their areas. There are of course other health hazards, but those fanatics are the worst lot," Kenshin answered bored almost, "I lost count after the twenty fifth Count I heard of. Its simple enough to determine their origin if you know your stuff." Rin looked somewhat impressed, he seemed to have more to say so Kenshin let him continue.

"I had also heard of such things, not to mention that some countries share a single Count. They say Chugoku and Nihon share one, I am not sure where the boundaries lie myself," Rin admitted watching the nightlife grow more human again. Kenshin shrugged, he knew where every single boundary was, he was required to by Sophitia and Felix before he left. He also knew that depending on power these lines changed, Sophitia had once told him that from what she could sense his was very large.

It was during that time she had looked into the matter regarding boundaries. Sophitia had discovered that only one classification existed above counts, and that there wasn't always one of this classification. Counts were to answer to the Imperial Prince, a being that could put their power to shame. A being of ancient powers far beyond the scope of most supernatural creatures, it had the power to destroy worlds if angered. Sophitia continued her research until she came across several reports.

The Imperial Prince, the being of untold power was a dragon, at least from her understanding of the reports. He was rumored to have been a Chinese Prince that was the second born, and when his brother was attacked he defended him. This attack had cost him his mortal life as he changed to defend his brother, he was forever doomed to be worshipped by the people. In time the people became afraid of this boy, for he reverted after the attack to being an ageless child.

The ageless child was locked away, and the reports ended there. Sophitia had never heard of such a legend, but noticed the fear that had graced his face. The reports and stories were never mentioned again, she never told Felix, and he had been spared the question that gave him chills to this day. Kenshin vaguely realized that Rin was waving a hand in front of his face.

"Yes?" Kenshin responded bored, the wolves were circling. "Oh, time to escape." Rin nodded following him across rooftops. The two vampires made their way back around to another perch, at that time Rin spoke again.

"Do you think he exists still? The Imperial Prince I mean?" Rin asked. Kenshin suppressed a shudder, well that explained why he had remembered Sophitia mentioning that again. He shrugged, trying to decide upon an answer. He decided upon riddles, they always had worked well enough on Felix.

"_When at last the Imperial Prince falls, he will again rise to his throne, and the paladins will come to slay him lest he surrender to his deepest fears._ Not that there isn't power hidden in this city, but an Imperial Prince? I doubt that. What utter nonsense, right Rin?" Kenshin stood up stretching, "well I suppose someone has to do something. I wonder if interfering would be the right thing to do?"

"What do you mean interfere? What exactly are you planning Himura kun?" Rin looked up at Kenshin's form despite his size. "You never mentioned that you could interfere before." Kenshin looked over at him, then at the nearest set of Shinsengumi wolves on patrol. "Just what are you going to do?"

"Nothing that wouldn't be considered showoff," Kenshin smirked, and decided he had enough shadows in this matter. He jumped down letting some of the extra energy carry him off in a one man race through the city, rubbing his hands against several objects around town to leave his scent for the wolves to find. He bolted past the wolves making them turn as he passed them brushing his hands against their uniforms. "Nice night isn't it?" he whispered leaving them bewildered behind him. He made his way back to Rin quietly without touching anything else with his bare hands. Rin was shaking his head watching the wolves stare at each other for a moment.

"What the hell have you done?" Rin hissed at Kenshin as he perched in the shadows watching with more than evident amusement, "now they have your scent!" He watched them sniff their sleeves gingerly, then noticed the odd behavior as the two literally looked like they were in shock. One started to howl, and Rin almost ran except Kenshin urged him to continue watching. Others came, Kenshin motioned for Rin to go listen in on them. The not so naïve vampire wasn't so sure about it, but he snuck up on them.

"Are you sure, this is the scent we are looking for?" one of the captains asked sternly. One of the ones Kenshin had brushed nodded, "the counts' scent is imbedded in this scent. Trace it, I want the owner found." That was the captain of the third squad of the Shinsengumi.

"Yes sir, and if he won't agree to meet with us?" one of the lower wolves responded. The captain looked up sniffing the air, Rin backed away slowly as the captain met his gaze.

"It doesn't seem like that will be a problem seeing as there is someone watching us now," the responded, "isn't that right vampire? There is someone around here who is watching us right now besides you isn't there?" Rin swallowed wondering if he should run or not when he felt Kenshin appear closer yet downwind from them.

"Why should we answer you? What are you going to do to the successor if you find them?" Rin asked eyeing the captain and trying to throw as much malice as he could into the expression. Kenshin snickered lightly at his attempt drawing the wolves' attention. He gave them a sneer that could freeze flames. "Who's to say that once you find them you won't kill them?" Rin was doing pretty good at this despite his failing glare.

"You misunderstand my, our intentions young vampire. We wish nothing more than to offer our alliances yet again with the controlling party. We would like to also offer our condolences with the passing of the former count and countess," he explained smoothly. Kenshin made a slight noise attracting their attention again.

"I misunderstand nothing," Kenshin let his voice settle into its real pitch, "I have heard of your attempts to locate Felix and Sophitia and their successor. There is one flaw in your approach, perhaps he doesn't want to be found. Your attentions would make him that much more vulnerable." The captain let the weight of his stare settle on the fifteen year old appearance of Himura Kenshin. "You cannot deny that the attentions of our entire world on one being would be anything other than distractions in his cover life."

"You… I've seen you before. Your scent is almost impossible to find, Choshu assassin," the captain bowed his head slightly, "I should have realized your true identity sooner. I had always thought it strange that such a scent followed a normal looking child, however in light of the situation I now understand." Kenshin knew then he had exposed himself a little more than he intended, but it might work in his favor.

"I hid my scent because I didn't want to be found, I only came forward because I had to. This changes nothing, my loyalties are to the Choshu clan and yours I can presume are to the Shogante. I'm only going to warn your side once, if you use all of your abilities against Choshu I will use mine. I will not hold anything back," Kenshin held his hand above his katana, Rin had managed to work his way beside him. The captain looked disappointed, for the life of him Kenshin had no idea why.

"I was hoping that we could put the war aside amongst ourselves while the succession is going on… We will restrain ourselves, for it is not our wish to make an enemy of you," the captain explained, "we had a favor to ask of you actually. During Halloween there is a ceremony amongst our kind to honor the moon. All of the lycan will be there, if we could introduce you as the true successor the wars of our races would cease leaving only the human war. We would do anything to have you attend the festival."

Kenshin motioned for Rin to leave, the vampire looked at him unsure but followed the silent command. He took his hand away from the hilt, and approached the werewolves to let them fully understand what he was about to say.

"This is neither the place nor the time to discuss this. My associate is young and does not understand that under the circumstances you will not attack me for any given reason. I will leave a spot marked, I will expect a meeting place and time left there for me. Somewhere far more private than a public street," Kenshin looked each of them in the eyes, "do not approach me on the street under any circumstances. I do stay in town, have a discrete non-Shinsengumi member leave a notice in my room if I am needed for my other duties. You'll find me there with the window open during the daytime." The captain nodded bowing respectfully, as did the other Werewolves.

"Thank you your grace. We are grateful that you are willing to take the time to discuss this with us. I believe you are right and I will be taking my leave." The captain was more than respectful, despite his very predator appearance. Kenshin bowed his head a little before catching up to Rin who was waiting near the Choshu base.

"How come you never told me you were the heir?" Rin looked more than a little disappointed, "I wouldn't have said anything, but you nearly gave me a stroke." Kenshin laughed slightly, red hair streaming like a banner behind him looking quite fearsome. He opened the doorway shuffling in laughing before Rin.

"There was no point, it's a fact but it doesn't change anything for the better. There's still a war and I am going to do my part. Aren't you Rin?" Kenshin asked, the other samurai shrugged. He was unsure of a lot of things at the moment, but he knew one thing for sure. He wasn't about to mess with the Battosai again. He figured even the wolves were going to be wary of the red head, even on a good day he always had a slight edge of temperament.

"Of course, does this mean I have to add any honorifics though?" Rin questioned. The red head shrugged, "I'll take that as a no. Well see you after the sunlight Battosai." Kenshin nodded heading for Katsura's room. He had accomplished a lot in all actuality, he had eliminated his targets and taken care of Katsura's growing issue of the wolves. The Choshu leader was still awake, but of course he was preoccupied with a fair distraction. He tapped on the door gathering the clan leader's attention easily.

For being rather caught up in business Katsura finished up rather quickly. Kenshin entered wearily, Katsura motioned for Kenshin to join him. The young heir sat down, he had much to tell the Choshu leader yet so much that he couldn't. Katsura motioned for his consort to leave noticing the distinct look of seriousness on Himura's face.

"To what do I owe this honor Himura san?" Katsura could feel the tense energy rolling off the young man in his employ. The not so young Hitokiri sighed and looked his employer straight in the eye, "you have something important to tell me don't you… Something that requires my utmost attention?"

"The wolves won't be bothering you anymore, I have taken care of that tonight as well as my assignments. Don't forget that there are things out there bigger than this war for the Emperor, Katsura san," Kenshin sighed softly, "in order to deal with your wolf problem I had to get a little more personal than I wanted… you are aware that I am not what I pretend to be, but I unfortunately have so much more to hide and not just from you. What I can tell you is I will be having some discrete visitors for a while in exchange for the wolf problem, I just wanted you to be aware of them and that I really didn't want them here." Katsura felt his mouth open far enough to admit flies to freely enter as they wished, then abruptly shut it only to let it fall open again. He was fully aware that Himura wasn't human, but that he had enough standing to get rid of the werewolves entirely from one visit?

The man wanted to hug the fake human sitting across from him, he had just relieved quite the burden from Katsura's shoulders. The manslayer before him had more talent then he originally supposed, and a hell of a lot more political leverage than the kid, no man, would ever care to admit. He almost wished he had the guts to ask what it was that he was hiding, but figured it would be rude to ask after all Himura had just done.

"I don't know how to thank you," Katsura finally said watching the man's reaction, "you have no idea how much you have done for the Choshu clan this night. I was losing men so fast to them, I thought I would be left with only my… special volunteers such as yourself." Kenshin resisted the urge to smile, "thanks for the warning." Kenshin rose and was halfway out the door when he decided to answer Katsura's statements.

"You are welcome, good night Katsura san," Kenshin shut the door and worked his way to his room slowly. His shoulders felt so heavy, he collapsed against the bookshelf too eagerly as his swords made his ass stick up uncomfortably for a moment. He adjusted the swords and was asleep within moments.

* * *

AN: That's all from me for now, sorry about the reposting, but I didn't like how it was flowing at all.


	7. Wolves and Rin's Annoyance

I feel very bad about Chapter 6... so I'm posting the other half as well.  


* * *

When he awoke it was because of the approaching presence that until last night he would have ignored. It only got to entrance roof top when Kenshin opened the window to glare down upon the figure. He was at the entrance as the figure blinked pointing at the ground with a very irritated expression. It was a wolf, but not a Shinsengumi member. Therefore the man had no tact, and had choose to forgo the ground in his original approach.

"Walk with me," Kenshin hissed, "or you won't be invited back, ever." The informative wolf nodded, following the red head out of the Choshu infested hotel. He was glad that the heir was fighting for a cause in the war, but he was also happy he didn't have to run into a camp full of soldiers just to get his attention. He waited until the red head jumped up onto the rooftops to start talking, and even then he was hard pressed to keep up with him.

"The third captain approached me this morning, and asked me to confirm certain details. Is now a good time for you to meet with him?" the normal looking wolf asked, "if not you can continue this later if you desire…" Kenshin sighed, he should have known they would be pushy once they finally figured it out. He nodded, and the non Shinsengumi wolf led him away. They were back down on the street after a while, and Kenshin recognized where they were going to be a teahouse. Inside he almost felt relieved at the amount of familiar dark energies.

"Kobe san, over here," someone called, Kenshin's nose already caught the captain and his friend's scents. Suddenly he realized, his cover was about to be majorly blown, he realized only too late that his energy was mingling and it was far to loose to hide at moment. He saw the smile cross the captain's lips as he reigned in the extra energy tucking it back away neatly before sitting down before the Shinsengumi's third squad captain.

"Now that I have a better look at you, you're the assassin known as Battosai, aren't you?" the captain smirked, "not a wonder now how they lost so many men. There is someone in your vamp that wants you dead." This last statement was softly as to not attract so much attention. Kenshin suppressed the shutter at the thought, that was least of his concerns since he left his master. His master had taught him many lessons about giving away information, what he hadn't learned from Hiko he had learned during his time with the Choshu clan.

"Is that so?" he wasn't surprised seeing as he was running into more Shinsengumi then Choshu or Satsuma men combined lately, "It will just get them killed faster, especially now. Will it not?" His tone was cold, he had no intention of searching out the murderer.

"I suppose so, do you remember our discussion yesterday night?" the Shinsengumi Captain asked somewhat nervously.

"You mean that bit about this event of yours? The moon festival wasn't it?" Kenshin mumbled under his breath, "so much for me lying low in Wa…" The captain nodded, he laid out the information he had gathered from the higher ups running the festival ignoring the strange behavior that the Battosai was displaying.

"Most of Kyoto will be involved, all of Lycan that reside in Japan will be here for our festival. On the night of the full moon is when most of the ceremonial rituals and such go on, your introduction there would be the most powerful Battosai."The captain brushed across the info, "if you were to attend we would be most honored Battosai. It is not for a few weeks so you have time to think it over…" He hadn't forgotten that fact, he had been avoiding it for a reason, it weighed heavily on his mind. He had not decided if it was a good idea considering all that was going on, what with the traitor in the Choshu camp currently.

Perhaps… he should deal with this annoying pest after all. At least before the truth was discovered and something best left buried under a bloodstained sheet of the past. A past that if uncovered would interrupt his life so abruptly he wouldn't have enough time to flee. "I have a favor to ask," he looked the wolf straight in the eyes, "upon your assistance I will attend the lunar festival without fuss." He would keep his word regardless, but Katsura had to be protected.

"But of course, you need only ask," the Captain looked as pleased as he was relieved. Kenshin idly felt bad, had he refused to show this man would have been punished for his cowardice. It worried him to no end, that his past might be discovered, and when that happened…

He simply could not be prepared to deal with it… Not now, not then, or ever again. It was far too painful, even with Sophitia's assurance that it would be alright. "Thank you then, I will meet you here at midnight, I have arrangements to make, but the favor I am in need of is a place to stay until something has been done with the Choshu traitor. It would be my assumption that this arrangement would make it easier to attend the Lunar festival."

"I will have the arrangements made for your stay then," the Captain bowed his head, "will you be disguising yourself Battosai?" Kenshin nodded, he had no doubt he could alter his appearance. He had been forced to do so enough times already, "Midnight here, in your disguised state already. We wouldn't want your traitor to send any extra, and unwanted company."

"This, is very true. Look for me on the roof at the designated time then."

* * *

~Choshu Clan hotel HQ~ Later that same day of course.~

Kenshin approached Katsura's room for the second time that week. Normally he would have simply avoided the Choshu leader and taken care of the problem, the thing was like it or not Katsura was involved. It was one of his men, and they would not live to regret this mistake.

"Katsura san, I need to speak with you," Kenshin let his voice be heard. He could hear someone other than Katsura in the room, from experience he reasoned it to be Katagai. The man was the Choshu leader's unofficial bodyguard, he was never far during the daylight hours.

"Come in," Katsura's voice was light. He was not intruding on anything significant then, he cautiously opened the door. Sure enough there was Katagai shooting him the 'insignificant boy' look that meant disapproval of his actions. He in fact had opened the Shogi right in front of Katagai's impassive face. "I cannot thank you enough for that favor earlier. Is there anything you need from me Himura?"

"I unfortunately have a matter to attend to that demands my absence sir. You probably noticed I was out earlier," Kenshin was not going to lie to Katsura, "I have… certain obligations to attend to, ones that will make that earlier favor more permanent. There is however an area of concern that makes my absence necessary, I will not lie to you, there's a traitor amongst us. As I have mentioned previously, I have things that I do not want unburied from a very distant past." Katagai looked pissed, Katsura however looked unsurprised seeing as the chats that had been going on for the past week about the extra bodies being found around Kyoto.

"I unfortunately have to agree, I know that those men aren't appearing out of nowhere and jumping in front of your blade Himura. So what are we to do about it?" Katsura's answer surprised both of them. "I assume you have a plan for dealing with this traitor, otherwise you dared not bring it up at this point." Kenshin nodded, he placed his sword in front of him as a sign of good faith.

"Because of my other standing there is death warrant on the man, the wolves will take care of it I assume. He will be found and he will be killed," Kenshin informed them with a cold expression, "I know that under any other circumstances I am to let you handle it. However the man has struck a nerve with me, he is digging in dangerous territory."

"Undoubtedly Himura, I am sorry it has become an issue. Is there someone you trust should I need to contact you?" Katsura asked. Kenshin nodded, looking only briefly at the expression crossing Katagai's face, extreme confusion.

"Send Rin, no one else will be able to find me. Rin will be confused, but he will be able to, and he wouldn't dare betray either of us Katsura san. I will still be accepting assignments regardless of where I am," Kenshin explained, "I have no doubts that things will be made interesting during my absence…" Katsura nodded, Katagai however had listened enough and still didn't really understand.

"Why are you listening so intently to this whelp?" Katagai half yelled. Katsura whispered something in his ear, his expression went from confusion to fear in moments. "He's… a what?"

"I believe the term is a count unfortunately. I had yet to inform Katsura san yet," Kenshin admitted quietly, "I am a feudal lord basically to the supernatural… It changes nothing about my standpoint, I serve Choshu, and some of them serve Mibu, Satsuma, and Rin is one that serves Choshu. It's actually quite equal throughout that I am aware of, anyways I will be attending a festival under my rank later this month… Wish me luck, I have no idea what I'm going to do…"

"You'll do fine Himura," Katsura assured him with a bright smile, "now get going, I'll have Rin deliver your assignments. Good luck Himura kun." Kenshin smiled back and took up his sword. He left without too much fuss towards Rin's room. The lower Vampire was half asleep when he knocked lightly on the window's frame. The stuttering was enough to alert Kenshin to the current time that and the unceremonious greeting.

"God damn it Himura! Just because you're a god damn freak of nature that walks in the sun, doesn't mean you have to go and wake me up in the f-ing daylight hours!" Rin of course probably didn't remember last night… Kenshin knocked again, "GO AWAY!" He snickered and climbed in the window slowly. Rin was looking at him bleary eyed and very irritated.

"Is that any way to treat the heir?" Kenshin snickered at the amusing expressions crossing Rin's face, "don't worry I forgive you. I needed to warn you of a couple of things though." Kenshin grabbed the hand that shot out towards his face, narrowly avoiding the annoyed night dweller's claws. "Katsura is going to give you my assignments to deliver to me. Can you handle this or do I need to tell him otherwise?" Rin looked annoyed but more responsive.

"There's no one else who stalks you without knowing your secrets, right?" Rin asked semi conscious finally, "I'll do it, but you owe me Himura. You are such a pain in the ass, you know that right?" Kenshin smiled, leaning down in Rin's face and giving him a real reason to cringe.

"Would a good rank later satisfy my being a pain in the ass right now? You're a loyal guy Rin, even if you don't know what's going on you stick with your allies," Kenshin held his chin up, "the powers I hide from would make you tremble, let alone the ones I possess and hide from you at this very moment. I expect great things from you Rin, don't disappoint me…" He ghosted out, satisfied with Rin's answers he made for the market.

* * *

Kenshin's going Kimono shopping! You'll find out why in the next chapter. :)


	8. Midnight Meetings

Warnings: First of all this is going to be eventually be either a Tomoe & Kenshin, and even further down the line maybe a Kaoru & Kenshin fic. I love certain pieces of cannon to much to change that.

Second, this chapter and perhaps a couple more for a little while will feature Kenshin as a she temporarily. I do not have have a Saitou tryst planned, so there **shouldn't be any slash in this fic**. Even with regards to one of Kenshin's own comments later. There is a plot twist later, but **no Yaoi **planned **for this fic**.

Of course I own nothing related to Rurouni Kenshin, so don't bother asking me for money, 'cause I am certainly not making any off of this. This is for amusement purposes only, and slight wonder...

Last time:

-"God damn it Himura! Just because you're a god damn freak of nature that walks in the sun, doesn't mean you have to go and wake me up in the f-ing daylight hours!" Rin-

Kenshin had just gone shopping at the market...

* * *

~Just after Eleven~

He arrived two hours early to the small shop where he had met Saitou Hajime earlier. He wondered what the other would think of his new appearance, he was wearing a light but expensive kimono that framed his new build perfectly. His hair had been given a darker shade of red, so dark it was almost black… His calm eyes held the light lavender shade he had been known for as a small child, and the most important feature….

He was now sporting some very convincing non-male anatomy, in fact he was a she for the time being. Considering that his original species was genderless it wasn't impossible for him to switch back and forth. He just liked being male for the most part, it had less drama involved. He was supposedly born as a male, he just assumed his body assumed whatever form it felt safer as…

So he now sat as a full-fledged She waiting patiently, trying to think of a new name that would fit her appearance. After all she didn't think it was appropriate to use her Choshu nickname amongst the enemy, it also would make her stay easier if she didn't use it. Then a name came forward, she appreciated the wolves effort towards accepting her rank… She smiled lightly as her escorts appeared right on time, if not a little early. The captain of the third squad of the Shinsengumi was pleasantly surprised when she practically floated down to stand before them.

"Absolutely beautiful," one of them breathed so lightly had she been any other being she would have missed it. She blushed lightly focusing on Saitou's face.

"Kawashiro Kiirie, the pleasure is mine to be in your fine company this evening," she bowed to Saitou and the others who returned her bow. "Saitou san, how much do they know of the situation?"

"These are my pack mates that will be staying with us," Saitou answered still staring, "should you require any assistance we will provide it without question." Kiirie smiled lightly, she had already assumed what would be expected.

"All I require is your charming assistance to escort me there, unless of course you've decided I cannot stay there now," Kiirie's pitch was lighter than his normal, and quite a bit more alluring. The captain looked at her with an odd look.

"Why would we dishonor ourselves by rejecting such a guest such as yourself? Battosai, even if you are still working for the Ishin Shishi I would not hesitate to invite you to visit at anytime you are able," Saitou was frowning, "all I ask is that you keep your work for them separate from your rank. Which I assume you would ask the same of us?"She nodded, the deep red mane flowing down her shoulders reminded them of a waterfall of blood.

"Of course," she smiled, the other Shinsengumi members disappeared leaving her alone with Saitou for the walk back to the Mibu Den. "Thank you, for letting me be a pain in your ass for the time being." The wolf beside her smirked, then drew his sword as they felt the disturbance in the air. Kiirie let out a small string of un-lady like words, "of all the days to go unarmed…" Saitou nodded, he was not amused by the idea of bandits either.

"Should we stay and fight Kiirie san?" Saitou asked quietly. He knew the Battosai was adept with swords, but he had no idea if the heir had any other training. "How fast can you run?"

"You wouldn't be able to keep up. Saitou, teach them a lesson about prowling the streets during the darkest night," she smiled, "I'll be fine, it would take men of the former counts power to kill me." The Shinsengumi captain walked forward hand on the hilt of his sword, Kiirie following behind him unphased by the lecherous looks being thrown her way as they came out of an ally way.

"You'd best make your way elsewhere, or your corpses' will line the way across Kyoto tonight," Saitou half warned. Kiirie was aware that she was one of a kind, in the fact she had mastered sword drawing techniques, she wondered how fast Saitou could unsheathe his sword and still have control over it. The lowlife thugs swarmed, they seemed like they liked a challenge, and they saw Kiirie as quite the prize. She tried not to seem as bored as she was at the whole display, but she really wished she hadn't chosen such a pretty appearance to hide away as.

"We'll take the girl and let you walk away in one piece…" one of the thugs mentioned. Kiirie frowned, she would actually rather fight them than stand behind Saitou and watch. The thugs drew their swords, Saitou smirked, Kiirie took a few steps back.

"I'd like to see you try, would you like to use my wakizashi Kiirie san?" Saitou offered. She was very tempted to accept, except she was supposed to be a lady. She nodded anyways, she'd work on her ladylike issues later, there were thugs to beat down now. Saitou tossed over the short blade, which she caught easily, which surprised the thugs.

Kiirie held the wakizashi in her left hand ready to draw, but proceeded to watch Saitou fight them first. The Shinsengumi captain allowed them to make the first move, his sword held parallel to the ground in his left hand(*1). She assumed it was some sort of sword thrust technique, but she soon became distracted by the thugs inching near her that she never got the chance to see him move. Seeing as she was working with a wakizashi, her range was a lot shorter than the thugs, she scowled.

"I suggest the rest of you retreat, you are beyond outclassed," she warned as the first thug fell to her short range Battoujiitsu. As the blood sprayed out the back of their comrade's fatal wound, she jumped aside with a quick chiburi to avoid the careless swings of their blades. She had no doubt that the wakizashi she had been tossed by Saito was of good quality, but she almost wanted to reach down and use the fallen thug's katana. She wasn't sure if the blade however could take quite the amount of force she tended to use when wielding her own blades.

In the end she ended up gutting two more thugs, whom by that point had figured out she was not some helpless prize had started to run. Saitou dispatched them easily as Kiirie checked over her kimono, she thankfully had not gotten any blood on the brand new robe. It was only her recent practice during her assassinations that had allowed her to come out clean. Saitou took one look at her and laughed as she did a final chiburi. As she sheathed the wakizashi he shook his head as she returned it to him. He was covered from head to toe in varying blood splatter patterns, while she had not one drop on her person.

"Battosai, you are a particularly interesting creature… There are not many men, or women I think, that can go through an entire fight and not have so much as a speck of blood on their clothes. Be it theirs or a foe's," Saitou's words had a touch of humor. Kiirie shivered trying not to think about the substance, as Kenshin, when he had first murdered in the name of the Ishin Shishi she could not remember getting a drop on anything but the landscape. As for before that, her very first kill in the name of her brother's honor it had coated her body. Although a lot of it was hers considering she had been but a child…

"It's a talent refined from centuries of practice, when I was young the blood make my stomach roll uncomfortably for days at a time," she explained, trying to disconnect herself from that past at the same time, "it became necessary to develop that talent, so much so it exists even now when the texture, smell, and sight of blood no longer effects me that way. It was not difficult to accomplish really…" Kiirie skipped over the blood puddles, wondering what would become of the thugs bodies absentmindedly.

"I would never have guessed a vampire, let alone one as high standing as yourself, was ever squeamish at the sight of blood Battosai," Saitou led her ahead through alleyways and narrow corridors to a secluded courtyard where he stopped abruptly, "did you have a cover story in mind? I mean about your coming to stay with us." She had of course thought of a cover story, she wasn't sure that Saitou would approve, but it wouldn't question her presence in his quarters.

"But of course, I had dared to assume I could pretend to be your faithful whore actually," she answered casually shrugging her shoulders, "or something along those lines… I'd sooner trust you than the human half of the Shinsengumi." She remarked waving a hand off handedly. Saitou's eyebrows had shot up at the whore comment anyways, she had no idea what he was going to say to that.

"Come now Ba- Kiirie," he corrected himself with a smirk, "why would I ever deem you a whore? Besides, something tells me you're a virgin anyways." With the suggestive look he was giving her she felt inclined to raise an eyebrow at him. Where would he have gotten that idea?

"Sorry to disappoint, but I lost that before your grandfather was born," she commented flatly, "I will however, take that statement as a complement, seeing as I am a lady at present." She added with a small smirk of her own to confuse him. Saitou merely looked bemused by the development, he opened the door and escorted her into the Mibu den. She frowned at the expression that suddenly crossed his face.

"Who would have thought that you could spar with words as well as you spar with swords Battosai," Saitou hissed in her ear making her twitch as the breath tickled against it, "follow me Kiirie san." As they worked their way deeper into the den of Mibu's wolves she had the sneaking suspicion that she was going to have a hard time sleeping for the first couple of nights. A couple of dirty looks, and one almost beheaded officer later she was sure of it.

* * *

Author's notes: *1. this is the Gatotsu, Saitou's own adaptation of the Hirazuki technique, however at this point I don't believe that Kenshin has fought or come across this technique yet. Seeing as this would be shortly after his introduction to the Choshu clan. The Gatotsu is explained by Kenshin actually during the fight with Saitou in the anime as Saitou's own perfected technique based off of the Hirazuki technique that was developed by someone else, the name escapes me at the moment.

Chiburi is the name of that oh so impressive blade flick Kenshin and them (sword users in general) are always doing to clean the blood off their swords.

If you have any questions pertaining or about the random Japanese I leave scattered in these, feel free to ask me or google translations if you'd rather.

Also, I am unimpressed with the Rurouni Kenshin Wiki, it needs a serious overhaul and quite a bit of information added. If I didn't have 1-21 of the manga and sound knowledge of the events that transpire in both Samurai X: Trust and Betrayal as well as the First and Second Arcs of Rurouni Kenshin I might have been in trouble. I've seen Pokemon pages with more useful information.


	9. Complications

Warnings: First of all this is going to be eventually be either a Tomoe & Kenshin, and even further down the line maybe a Kaoru & Kenshin fic. I love certain pieces of cannon to much to change that.

Second, this chapter and perhaps a couple more for a little while will feature Kenshin as a she temporarily. I do not have have a Saitou tryst planned, so there **shouldn't be any slash in this fic**. Even with regards to one of Kenshin's own comments. There is a plot twist later, but **no Yaoi **planned **for this fic**.

Of course I own nothing related to Rurouni Kenshin, so don't bother asking me for money, 'cause I am certainly not making any off of this. This is for amusement purposes only, and slight wonder...

Also Rin has a very filthy mouth, beware.

Last time:

-"Sorry to disappoint, but I lost that before your grandfather was born. I will however, take that statement as a complement, seeing as I am a lady at present." Kiirie added with a small smirk of her own to confuse him. Saitou merely looked bemused by the development, he opened the door and escorted her into the Mibu den. She frowned at the expression that suddenly crossed his face.

"Who would have thought that you could spar with words as well as you spar with swords Battosai." As they worked their way deeper into the den of Mibu's wolves she had the sneaking suspicion that she was going to have a hard time sleeping for the first couple of nights. A couple of dirty looks, and one almost beheaded officer later she was sure of it.-

Welcome to Mibu...

* * *

~LATER~ Rin's first visit...

Kiirie was in the middle of brushing her hair when his scent caught her nose, she smiled and worked her way out to the roof. Rin was nearby, he was burning that annoying herb still that clung over his scent. It was funny how long it took her to figure out that Rin covered up his scent with herbs, she had always been close by him so she never noticed. Rin currently was trying to look for a way into the Wolves' den, she snuck up behind him.

"Looking for someone?" Kiirie whispered in his ear, Rin jumped and looked at her in confusion for a moment. She was standing downwind from him still, "I wouldn't get any closer or Saitou will be out here Rin san." Rin drew his sword, his eyes narrowed, Kiirie could smell the fear rolling off at him. As they circled on the roof top with Kiirie backing away, Rin finally caught her scent.

"God fucking damn it Himura! Don't do that ya freak of nature," Rin hissed sheathing his sword, "I suppose you think that's funny." Kiirie frowned, she had hoped he would get over his annoyance at her secret keeping and surprises.

"Not really, I miss Katsura sama," she said with a sigh, "I suppose you have something for me?" Her voice was soft, they were back to rooftop strolling again. The younger vampire handed over a thick black envelope. She opened it before him, flipping through the pages faster than Rin could read, "I see, I'll stop by to see Katsura soon then. This is most troubling, even if it isn't much of a problem. Thank you Rin, I have agreed to take the title after the human war reaches a calmer point. At that time I will bestow upon you a rank fitting your loyalty." Rin rolled his eyes looking at her with slight annoyance still.

"That just means more work you ass," the younger vampire retorted. Kiirie smiled, it seemed that Rin hadn't looked too far into things.

"Not if you get to be a Lord, then you can hire to do that work for you," Kiirie reminded the young vampire beside her, "I appreciate your hard work on my account Rin." The blond scowled sitting down on the roof top signaling for Kiirie to join him.

"If you really appreciate it you'll tell me what the hell is going on," the vampire spoke softly, "someone's raising hell and Yue san is missing. The wolves are all uppity in their ceremony, and they aren't the only ones. The rest of the nightlife is in an uproar, someone's causing trouble Himura. I'll find out what I can, but you're going to have to stop them. You are the only one with the authority to stop them." She frowned sitting down beside him, this was the first she had of these disturbances.

"I will find the moonlight maiden Yue. As for this disturbance, can you round up some volunteers to locate the source and report to me?" Kiirie asked, "I can understand if I'm asking too much of you. We have a lot of ground to cover, and I have assignments to accomplish. I'll meet you here three days after the festival, but right now I have to go. Thank you Rin, for all your hard work." Kiirie watched Rin nod as she took off using the Mitsurugi's godlike speed, someone was watching her… She shivered, the ki in this area was disturbing, so much dark ki it sent her instincts into overdrive, even the ones long since buried.

Kiirie growled, her hair was on end, she snaked through buildings alleyways looking for anything to explain the ki that was surrounding the area. Seeing no other choice, she let her ki fly through the area forcing out the foreign ki. Whomever was responsible was visibly startled, the ki was trapped within hers and Kiirie shifted her form in the shadows to that of the ever known Hitokiri Battosai, it was a good thing that Kiirie had started this venture in a yukata vs. a Kimono.

As Kenshin, he continued towards the closet ki, trapping each source in place with his massive ki. He turned around a doorway, there stood a man cowering trapped in place by his own energy. Kenshin sent another wave at the poor man was in the wrong place at the wrong time it seemed, the man fell to his knees as the red head came into view.

"Who are you, and what are you doing?" Kenshin asked approaching slowly, his ki was wrapped around the being in front of him like steel chains, "do you think it's funny to stalk people?" He tugged in his ki attracting the man's undivided attention.

"No… you can't be," the man quivered in fear, especially when Kenshin realized that it wasn't Japanese the man was speaking. His eyes widened, that was clearly Chinese he stepped back allowing his ki to strangle the man as he took off running. There were at least seven more beings trapped in his ki, he tightened it until he felt the ki fade to nothingness. He took off again in the godlike speed making his way back to Rin, the vampire of course didn't see him until he knocked him over.

"What the fucking hell man!" Rin hissed, "get off me." Kenshin obliged quickly, helping the other man to his feet. Rin looked at the wild expression crossing his face, and instantly drew his sword.

"Did you feel the presence earlier?" Kenshin growled, his back to Rin's trying to track any other hidden ki's. He felt the blond nod.

"I felt that freakish wave of ki that you must have sent out, then I felt some others fighting it. They vanished though," Rin confirmed looking around, "why are you so flighty right now?" Kenshin cracked his knuckles looking around, Rin was officially nervous.

"Those men were watching us, they also spoke Chinese, which dialect I am unsure," his voice dropped when he felt a familiar ki making its way towards them quickly, "Saitou is coming…" Rin sheathed his sword, Kenshin could feel his unease slowly going down. The wolf's ki was alone, none of his pack had followed the captain. "I knew that dialect very well at one time Rin, it is not a good sign to see Chinese agents here." The wolf skidded to a stop before them, blood dripping from his fangs, Kenshin bent down to his eye level, "the traitor does not seem to be my only issue right now. There are foreigners, agents looking for me again. This is my assumption anyways." Saitou changed before them, the lanky wolf lighting a cigarette looking around the area.

"So it was your ki that did that… No wonder I saw so many humans fleeing blindly into walls. Highly amusing in the long run Battosai," Saitou informed him with a deadly smirk, "I assume these agents are enemies of yours?" The red scowled, it actually sent a shiver down the wolf's spine.

"Enemies? That's putting it lightly," he spat, "if the Chinese are here something has happened, something that has them looking for me again. I'm not going back, ever." Saitou raised an eyebrow and took a drag of his cigarette in quiet amusement.

"I'll send word that any foreigners matching those in this area are to be dispatched to the underworld immediately," Saitou decided, "no one threatens our count and gets away with, right vampire?" Rin nodded in agreement, Kenshin himself was relieved that they weren't trying to kill each other.

"We'll take care of your Chinese problem, you focus on that disturbance I told you about," Rin was off, possibly working his way back to the Choshu hotel. Saitou remained, Kenshin sighed he supposed that he should probably explain something to Saitou about what had him so terrified. He wasn't sure that he could, he actually was very close to paying a house call to Hiko on the matter.

"Battosai, whatever it is that has you worked up can't be good for any of us," Saitou's statement startled him. It was so down to earth that it shocked him, "you don't have to trust us, but with a ki that can kill like that there is no doubt to your identity as the heir to the counts. That sort of power in the wrong hands could damn us all, be careful on your errands Battosai." The wolf leapt down to street level, he never even saw the smile gracing the red head's face.

* * *

Author's notes: Chiburi is the name of that oh so impressive blade flick Kenshin and them (sword users in general) are always doing to clean the blood off their swords.

If you have any questions pertaining or about the random Japanese I leave scattered in these, feel free to ask me or google translations if you'd rather.

The Chinese guys are back! What will Kenshin/Kiirie do about it? Looks like Rin and Saitou are going to take care of it, but where did Tomoe go?


End file.
